


Punishment

by romaneedsatoma



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse from Siblings, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced CSA, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, i guess? more a look into how i imagine kevins past, in this theyre around 12-14 for reference, the archive warnings are not explicit and neither of them are done by riko to kevin, this story has a lot but not incest, trigger warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: "Kevin never understood why a voice cracking was funny. TV stars and Raven fans alike giggled at his and Riko’s pubescent voices, ruffling their hair and grinning to the camera, but Kevin could only associate the noise with Riko and his neverending dissatisfaction."Kevin messes up at a Ravens practice, and Riko doesn't take kindly to his mistakes.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> wow ive had this draft for... a long time. i wrote it when i was upset and was working out my feelings and ever since, its just been a story i keep coming back to and fixing up and editing. its pretty short, but also pretty emotional. so. i wouldnt say enjoy, but if you like thinking about why kevin grew up to be an alcoholic, then read on.

Kevin kept his gaze down as he walked into his and Riko’s room, obediently sitting on his bed and staring at the floor. His brother closed the door behind them and walked over silently, stopping just close enough for Kevin to see his shoes. Bright red and white sneakers, a fairly typical choice for any 13 year old boy, except for the splatter of blood across the left one. It was crusting and dried and Kevin vaguely recognized it as a result of Riko cutting his knee when diving for a ball a few practices ago.

Riko always thought blood was cool. Scraped knees and broken bones, to him, were signs of hard work and perseverance. Personally, Kevin thought that waiting for the injuries to heal was a good idea, but his brother was never one to consider others opinions.

“Kevin, look at me.” Riko broke the harsh silence, his voice grating against Kevin’s ears. He winced away and was rewarded with a red sneaker smashing into his own, digging its heel into his toes. “I said look at me!”

His voice was cracking from irritation and puberty, something that would be funny if it were anywhere but the Nest. Kevin never understood why a voice cracking was funny. TV stars and Raven fans alike giggled at his and Riko’s pubescent voices, ruffling their hair and grinning to the camera, but Kevin could only associate the noise with Riko and his neverending dissatisfaction.

He looked up, meeting Riko’s dark brown eyes. They were furious and Kevin fought the urge to run away.

“You fucked up today Kevin,” Riko said with a guise of cool composure. It was merely a TV show voice, the sound of someone who grew up being told what to say and how to say it with a smile. It wavered slightly, something that on air would be chalked up to childish nerves. In their room, Kevin could easily chalk it up to the start of a childish tantrum.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said automatically.

“What are you sorry for?” Riko’s heel was digging into his foot. Kevin winced but kept his eyes on Riko.

“I’m sorry for tripping you on camera,” he said quickly, and Riko removed his foot. Kevin continued, reading off the mental script he prepared himself ever since the accident at the Ravens practice. “It was an accident but it was fully my fault. I was clumsy and stupid. I need to focus more in the future. I need to be better.”

Kevin could hardly remember what exactly had happened. A newscast was visiting the stadium and showing off the Ravens practice, so Riko and Kevin were told to be on their best behavior. They always sat in on the practices, taking notes and participating in some smaller scrimmages with players who knew well enough not to hurt either of the sons of exy. They were told to play for the camera and one minute, Kevin was reaching for the ball. The next, Riko was colliding into him and was falling to the floor. Kevin most clearly remembered looking from a shocked cameraman down to Riko’s enraged face. Kevin was separated from Riko after that to practice with a striker while Riko threw shots at the goal to cool down. The camera avoided both of them after that, but he was sure that the master would be talking to them both for embarrassing themselves on the news.

“I think you need to be punished, Kevin,” Riko growled and Kevin bowed his head. “I don’t think you know how sorry you should be.”

“Anything you wish, Riko,” he replied softly. He knew that Riko wasn’t allowed to beat him more than a few punches or kicks. It was a line Riko pushed but never passed, and Kevin knew that after taking a beating he’d be left to read and sleep. It was the punishment he received when he did wrong, and today was certainly wrong.

“Do you remember what you told me once?” Riko asked. Kevin looked up, unsure what this deviation to the norm meant. “You told me once, ‘Riko, sometimes I wish I could just bleed out.’”

Kevin felt his blood run cold.

“You said, ‘I miss my mom. I’m a failure. I don’t know why I’m alive when she’s not.’” Riko smirked, crossing his arms. “This dumb fucking twelve year old, calling himself a failure. And you know what? You were right.”

“You told me that I had a reason to be alive,” Kevin mumbled. “You said I was alive because of you.”

“That’s right. You’re alive because the master said that I deserved to have a thing of my own. You’re alive because I decided that I wanted a brother. Because of me. I’m your brother and I am what’s keeping you safe.” Riko reached up, grabbing Kevin’s hair. “Are you going to listen to me, brother?”

“Yes,” Kevin agreed, and Riko tugged harshly on his hair. “Yes, brother.”

“Take off your clothes.”

Kevin stared at him, dumbfounded, and Riko’s sneer curled in disgust at the startled flush reaching Kevin’s cheeks.

“Not like that. Hormonal urges are useless and ineffective. I’ve told you before that exy is the only thing my body cares for. I said take off your clothes, not be my little whore like you are for the rest of the team.”

“I’m sorry Riko,” Kevin said with a slight wince. “I will.”

Riko released his hair and he undressed, standing in front of Riko in only his underwear. He shifted uncomfortably as Riko looked over him, gaze cold and clinical like a doctor’s. After a moment, Riko stepped away and shuffled through his cabinet, pulling out a razor and fiddling with it.

“Sit down and take this,” he said, handing Kevin the razor blade. He stared at it as he sat, turning his hand to see how the slightly dulled end caught in the light. He looked back to Riko as he spoke. “You are old enough now to reprimand yourself.”

“You want me to… cut myself?”

“You’re the one who said he wanted to bleed out.” Riko’s voice was unsympathetic, even as Kevin slowly brought the blade to his wrist. “Not there, you idiot. Let me.”

He snatched the blade away and pushed up one leg of Kevin’s boxers. Kevin curled away and Riko rolled his eyes, waving the razor towards his inner thigh.

“Do it here. The skin is softer, there’s less risk of hitting a serious vein, and no one will notice. And if they do, they’d have a lot of explaining to do if they told the master, now wouldn’t they?” Riko placed the razor into Kevin’s hand, voice turning into a mocking coo. “Remember, this current lineup is vital for the season. Try not to get any of the big guys in trouble if they’re looking between your legs again.”

“Yes, Riko,” Kevin said. Riko huffed.

“This is why you’re such a whore. No backbone.” Riko took a step back. “Now cut. Three lines. Make them bleed.”

Kevin looked at the blade, then with a wince, did as he was told.


End file.
